


To sabotage a dance king

by dboys



Series: I'll be that voice inside your head [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: "Enemies" to lovers, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Binnie, I think we have a problem." Minhyuk states as he walks in the door. He doesn't even take time to take off his shoes before he's marching to Bin's room where he's sitting with his door open and headphones over his ears, working on his computer. He knocks roughly on the door pane and keeps doing so until Bin turns around. </p><p>"What?" He asks with a frown, pulling his headphones off and around his neck and turning around. </p><p>"There's a problem." He states again, planting his feet on the ground and taking a deep breath. </p><p>"Which is..?"</p><p>"Park Jinwoo has transferred into my sociology class and he sat right next to me and he is very pretty and he's doing it on purpose to distract me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To sabotage a dance king

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, finally part 2, I'm sorry it took so long, I just got back into school two weeks ago and I've spent basically every minute of my three study halls writing. So, yes, this was all written on my phone while I was tired and probably thinking about how stupid I am for putting fanfiction before homework, so I'm sorry for any typos or things that don't make sense, feel free to tell me about it so I can fix it. 
> 
> Anyways, this isn't going to have the same feel as I'll Be That Voice Inside Your Head because I wrote Eunwoo as literally me and it's pretty evident that I am nothing like Minhyuk so if this isn't as good then I'm sorry orz
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy, I suppose you could read this without reading the first part considering I guess this is a prologue a lil bit, just not a prologue for binu

Okay, so, here’s the thing:

Minhyuk is supposed to be the number one dancer in this area.

Has been for a while, he plans to keep it that way.

So when another person tries to come and take _his_ territory, oh is there going to be a fight that he is going to win no matter what.

Little did he expect that his opponent would be this… gorgeous guy that really knew what he was doing. Of course, he still isn’t as good as Minhyuk, no one is better than Minhyuk, but he knows a good dancer when he sees one and this is one of those times.

He’s simply sitting there, minding his own business.

Like, is it because he’s a first year in this university? Is that why this guy thought it’s acceptable to challenge him, because he’s older than Minhyuk? Wow… how rude…

The worst part is, is that this intruder won. It’s only because he distracted Minhyuk with his pretty smile and nice hair, wearing shorts that showed his legs off all too well…

THE POINT IS:

He’s distracting Minhyuk and it was probably planned.

And Minhyuk is really bitter about it.

Of course, Minhyuk wasn't about to let himself plummet that easily. He's going to dance his heart out no matter the consequences because he has a reputation to maintain god damn it!

"Who does this guy think he is..." Minhyuk mutters.

"That guy?" Hoseok, someone Minhyuk had found himself hanging out with a lot lately. Simply because he really admires the way he dances, also the way he raps, just a lot of things about Hoseok that Minhyuk could learn. "That's Park Jinwoo, goes by Jinjin here apparently. I have a class with him."

"What's his deal, though?"

Hoseok shrugs. "I don't think he has one, he's just here to dance and relieve stress like the rest of us."

Minhyuk glares, however, Jinwoo doesn't catch on. He must not being trying hard enough.

"But he's older than me, right? So why hasn't he been here before today?"

"Last I heard, he had to take a break from dancing, I don't know the full story."

Minhyuk bites his lip, still not looking away. "I'm gonna go talk to him..."

Hoseok grips his shoulder, making him turn back. "Why do you seem so angry about this?"

"Something about him just makes me feel like he's trying to threaten my superiority..."

"Fine," Hoseok laughs, letting him go. "Don't try anything dumb, he may be small but he's strong and capable of a lot more than you'd think."

Minhyuk doesn't respond in favor of walking over. He isn't really sure what Hoseok was trying to say with that. Did he think that Minhyuk was going to try and pick a fight with him? Not that it hadn't crossed his mind... but he wasn't about to stoop that low, it's not like this guy was actually trying anything, anyways. Minhyuk just felt like he was going to. All he's doing is taking precautions.

Right.

Jinwoo is tying his shoe, looking up when Minhyuk is no more than ten feet away. He grins at him like he's happy to see him. Which is stupid because as of now Minhyuk has declared them as enemies.

"Hi!" Jinwoo greets him.

"You're Park Jinwoo?"

His grin widens. "You can call me Jinjin."

"So, Jinwoo, what brings you here?"

This time, Jinwoo's smile drops a bit. "I just thought it would be fun." He shrugs. "I've been really stressed lately and have had to work a lot so this is a good way of relieving stress. I used to do it a lot—"

"I didn't ask for your life story." Minhyuk sighs, staring at his nails. He's just trying to be intimidating.

Jinwoo stands up and places an arm on Minhyuk's shoulder, smile back on his face. "Sorry for oversharing then. Maybe I'll see you dancing later, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Minhyuk is a little taken aback, he didn't really expect Jinwoo to be so accepting of his harsh words. Jinwoo then passes him like nothing has even happened and Minhyuk is left to walk back to Hoseok, confused and questioning everything.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow at him when he comes back and sits next to him. "How'd it go?"

Minhyuk doesn't talk for a while, trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't understand him... I was so mean..."

Hoseok punches him in the arm. "Why were you mean to him?!"

"I don't know!"

Sighing, Hoseok places his face in his hands. "Rocky, you can't just be mean to people."

"I was trying to intimidate him!"

"WHY?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." He grumbles to himself. Which, now that he thinks about it, the idea was kind of stupid. He doesn't even really know where he was trying to go with this. He just felt like he needed to.

-

-

After the encounter with Jinwoo, Minhyuk sees him around campus quite a lot. More than he'd like to see this guy who tried to take his place as Dancing King. It's a title of honor that he's worked hard to receive and he isn't and never will be ready to give it up unless he deems someone else worthy. Which, probably will never happen because no one is better at dancing than he is. The only person who comes in close is Hoseok.

Hoseok claims that he is the Dancing King so there's a bit of a battle there but they've come to the conclusion that there will just be two kings.

That's all.

No room for three.

Even if he is pretty. Being pretty doesn't get you places, if it did then Minhyuk would have been in much bigger and better places by now.

"What's up?" Bin, his roommate and best friend, asks, walking in the door and shrugging off his jacket.

"What?"

"You're glaring at the wall."

"Uhg." Minhyuk throws his head back. "My kingdom is about to be seized."

Bin frowns and looks at the television across from the couch Minhyuk is sitting on. "The PS4 isn't even on... I'm confused, Rocky. Help me out here."

"I'm not talking about video games, someone is trying to take my place as Dance King."

"I thought Hoseok has always been Dance King."

"We both are! But that's not the point! This new guy, Park Jinwoo, is coming into my territory with his pretty face and trying to take away what is rightfully mine!"

Bin breaks down laughing. Laughing so hard that he falls onto the couch and heavily leans into Minhyuk.

"It's not funny!"

"You're delusional, my friend. Why are you like this?"

"Oh, fuck you." Minhyuk groans.

"That is a red light word!" Bin continues laughing.

"I'm going to my room."

"If you don't travel by dancing then are you really the Dancing King?"

Minhyuk sighs and begins raising the roof very unenthusiastically as he sulks to his room.

Bin is still laughing behind him.

-

-

The next few times Minhyuk sees Jinwoo, they're always at anywhere he dances. And he likes to switch it up from time to time, so maybe Jinwoo was stalking him or something to try and really take down his King status. It's still something he's trying to figure out.

Anyways, the fifth time Minhyuk sees Jinwoo, is in class.

It's a history class that's required for his major, which being a dance education major, he would understand if he had to take the history of that particular subject but this was just... sociology kind of stuff. But it didn't make sense as to why he had to take it, where would he use this in that field? More like just wasting the hard earned money.

It's a few weeks into the school year, way too late for someone to transfer classes but somehow Park Fucking Jinwoo managed to switch into his introduction to sociology class. And of course the only open seat is next to him.

Minhyuk wants to scream.

"Hey," Jinwoo says with the widest grin, like he's absolutely ecstatic that Minhyuk is there. "Great seeing a familiar face in here." He tosses his bag down and settles in the seat, calmly taking out his supplies and Minhyuk is so surprised that he can't even respond.

All Minhyuk can do is watch as Jinwoo diligently takes notes. It's dumb, how does he do it?

Jinwoo has a really nice side profile... also has really nice hair and nice skin and pretty handwriting...

Minhyuk slams his hands on the desk as he realizes himself thinking these thoughts.

The class stops and all eyes are on him.

"There was a bug on my desk..." He mutters, feeling his face heat up. "Sorry..."

He doesn't miss Jinwoo trying to stifle a laugh as the rest of the class continues.

-

-

"Binnie, I think we have a problem." Minhyuk states as he walks in the door. He doesn't even take time to take off his shoes before he's marching to Bin's room where he's sitting with his door open and headphones over his ears, working on his computer. He knocks roughly on the door pane and keeps doing so until Bin turns around.

"What?" He asks with a frown, pulling his headphones off and around his neck and turning around.

"There's a problem." He states again, planting his feet on the ground and taking a deep breath.

"Which is..?"

"Park Jinwoo has transferred into my sociology class and he sat right next to me and he is very pretty and he's doing it on purpose to distract me."

Bin stares at him for a long time before bursting out in laughter so hard that he falls off his chair.

This is no laughing matter though… why would Bin betray him like this? Minhyuk’s life is literally being sabotaged by Park Jinwoo and he wants to seek help from his best friend who just started laughing at him for his problem.

“You think he’s pretty solely to distract you?” Bin asks, wiping away tears and sitting up. “Rocky, that's a bit outrageous even for you to think. He can't control whether he’s beautiful or not.”

This feels like a personal attack. Who’s side is Bin on anyways? “Well, maybe not him being pretty but he’s obviously trying to do something to me.”

“Like, be your friend?” Bin stands and places his hands on his hips, smiling slyly.

“That is honestly the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey!” Bin protests. “I may say a lot of stupid things, but have you ever listened to yourself talk?”

“You wound me, Binnie.” Minhyuk grips at his chest and lets himself go limp against the wall.

Bin begins laughing at him again.

-

-

Through the next few days, Minhyuk realizes that Jinwoo isn't as bad as he had first made him out to be. He’s actually pretty nice, he says hello to Minhyuk every class and even sometimes when they see each other outside of class. At first, he was angry about it. But now… he kind of looks forward to it?

It’s not like Minhyuk is desperate for friends, he has plenty of his own, he doesn't even want to be friends with Jinwoo, just something about the way he greets him and smiles leaves him wanting to see and hear more.

Of course, he can't admit that to himself, though. Minhyuk is still telling himself that he hates Park Jinwoo with a passion and is ready to send troops after him if need be.

Both Bin and Hoseok have noticed this change, Minhyuk can see it in their faces. However, they also know Minhyuk and that he's stubborn and would deny any accusations even a bit hinting at not hating Park Jinwoo.

“Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk turns to the voice, seeing Park Jinwoo running up to him, waving with a grin on his face. He’s been at the dance studio for maybe two hours alone now, of course it had to be ruined and of course it had to be Park Jinwoo who ruined it.

“Hey, so you know how we’re having that sociology test next week?”

Minhyuk wants to respond with a snarky comment but he just nods. Maybe he’s tired, dancing for two hours straight can do that to a person.

“Well, I don't know about you but I study better with another person. So, do you want to come over and we can study together or something?” Jinwoo scratches the back of his head, his expression seems kind of… nervous.

“Uh…”

“I totally understand if you don't want to! Like, I’m kind of asking out of the blue, but I hope it's not too direct or anything.”

Minhyuk just stares.

“I shouldn't have asked, sorry—”

“I’ll go.”

And that's the story of how Minhyuk got Jinwoo’s number.

Not that he ever wanted it.

Exactly three days later, Minhyuk finds himself standing in front of his open closet, staring at all the shirts he has, not a single one appealing to him.

He’s gnawing at his lip, running his hand through his hair so much that it's now ruined. He’s not sure why he's so stressed about picking something to wear to a study session, and even with that being said, Minhyuk has a pretty good fashion sense and can throw something randomly together and have it look good. But right now… he feels like he wants to bury himself in the pile of clothes he has thrown on his floor.

“BINNIE.” He yells, finally admitting defeat. “BINNIE GET IN HERE!”

Within three seconds, Bin is shoving the door open and rushing in, panicked look on his face for a split second before seeing what was going on. “It looks like a tornado went through here, what happened?!”

Minhyuk sighs. “What do I wear?”

“Um,” Bin frowns. “Why?”

“Because I want to look good, obviously.”

“For..?”

“A study session with Jinwoo.”

Bin snorts and crosses his arms. “More like study date, if you ask me. Why are you worrying over what to wear for studying?”

“No one asked you.” Minhyuk grumbles, going back to destroying his closet.

“You should wear a full on suit.”

Minhyuk stops. “Really?”

“Oh my god, just go in what you're wearing now.” Bin huffs and moves to pull Minhyuk away who tries to resist with everything he has, even latching onto the door pane before Bin literally picks him up.

“This seems a bit unnecessary!” He yells as he hits his best friend who just laughs at him.

“What you're doing seems a bit unnecessary!” Bin responds, mocking Minhyuk’s tone.

“My bag is in my room!”

“Can't believe you're making me do everything for you.” He sets Minhyuk down and shuffles back to Minhyuk's room, entering and then coming back out with his bag.

Minhyuk takes it begrudgingly and mumbles some insult just quiet enough for Bin not to hear. Then, turns and opens the door to exit.

“Be safe, don't talk to strangers!” Bin yells after him.

“I will literally fight you.”

-

-

Minhyuk stares at the text that Jinwoo had sent him with his address. According to the map, it isn't a long walk, but for some reason it feels that way. Maybe he's lost? Or maybe Jinwoo gave him the wrong address on purpose and really is trying to sabotage him. Now Minhyuk just feels stupid, how could he have been so gullible?

He sighs, about ready to turn around, when he sees the culprit strolling along with a grin on his face and plastic bags in both hands.

They meet eyes and Jinwoo’s grin just gets bigger.

“Minhyuk!” He yells, turning and walking to meet him. Minhyuk stops in his tracks like a deer in stuck in the headlights and tries to think of something to say. “You’re early! Thank god we met up, Eunwoo’s the only one home and he's a bit cautious of new people.” Jinwoo says sheepishly. “Anyways, the building’s right here,” He nods to the building right in front of them. “You can just follow me now.”

Still trying to think of something to say, Minhyuk just follows Jinwoo. “Do you need help carrying anything?” He finally says quietly.

“Hm? Oh, no, that's fine. Thank you for asking, though! That's really sweet of you.”

Minhyuk feels himself blushing at the compliment and continues to follow.

“It’s really nice out today, I wish we could study outside but I need to cook.” Jinwoo says a bit quietly. Minhyuk can't tell if Jinwoo’s talking to himself, or him, or what.

“You’re cooking?” He asks as they step into the elevator.

“Yeah! That’s what the bags are for, I wanted to cook for you as a thank you.”

The thought of ‘ _what if he's trying to poison me?_ ’ comes to mind for a split second before he dismisses it completely because that smile is way too genuine to be fake. “Oh, really? What're you cooking?”

Jinwoo shrugs. “I just got a bunch of random ingredients. I’m not the best cook, though, I hope you won't be disappointed!”

How is it possible for a human to be this innocent and genuine… “I’m actually pretty good at cooking, I could help.” Minhyuk offers, the words not filtering through his mind first.

“Really?!” Jinwoo seems so excited by the simple offer, he reminds him of a puppy. “That would be awesome! I’m so happy now, Eunwoo used to cook for us and he's pretty good but he’s been working a lot around meals recently, so we can't eat together.”

Minhyuk guesses that Eunwoo is Jinwoo’s roommate. And apparently he'd be meeting him today. He's suddenly more nervous than he originally was, he doesn't know why.

The elevator stops and door opens, they both step out and walk a few doors down before Jinwoo stops and tries to balance his bags as he digs his keys out of his pocket. While he does so, one of the bags drop and Minhyuk bends down to pick it up and examines all the ingredients in it as Jinwoo smiles at him in thanks.

Jinwoo wasn't joking when he said he bought a bunch of random ingredients. Really, some of the stuff in here he's never even heard of.

“Eunwoo, I’m home, Minhyuk is with me!” Jinwoo calls out as soon as he enters the door.

Minhyuk isn't sure if he should call out a hello, since they don't receive an answer from Eunwoo.

“Like I said, he's cautious around new people, if he doesn't talk to you then don't worry about it he just takes a bit to warm up to someone.” Jinwoo says as if reading Minhyuk’s mind.

“Oh, okay.” Minhyuk knew that these kinds of people existed, but he's always been so direct and so has Bin and most of his friends that he had never met someone like this. Actually, technically he hadn't even met him.

As they set the food on the table, Minhyuk heard shuffling coming from one of the other rooms, probably Eunwoo. And as they started taking things out of packages, that other door opened and out came one of the prettiest people Minhyuk had ever seen. Both of the people living here are fucking gorgeous, what is this, some pretty boy club?

“I’m going to work,” Eunwoo mumbles, slipping his bag over his shoulders. “Nice to meet you, Minhyuk.”

Eunwoo is already out the door before Minhyuk can respond.

“Is he okay?” Minhyuk asks with a frown.

Jinwoo hums. “Honestly, I’m never really sure. He’s really tough on himself and that affects him a lot but he gets upset when I ask about it so I try to avoid it unless there's a huge problem.”

“Ah.”

“He’s one of the most selfless people I have ever met, but he still thinks of himself as a bad, selfish person. He hates making me worry but him doing that makes me worry more…” Jinwoo looks really sad after saying that, and Minhyuk thinks that’s the first time he's ever seen that face. It’s something he thought he'd enjoy seeing when he had first met him, but now… Minhyuk never wants to see this expression again.

He feels like he should say something to comfort Jinwoo. But what? This isn't something he knows how to deal with and he feels bad about it.

“Anyways,” Jinwoo says after a bit of silence. “Cooking. What do you want?”

They end up making some kind of fried rice that Jinwoo seems way too excited to eat. It isn't bad, but it's not the best thing Minhyuk has ever made either. That's not his fault, though. He was given weird supplies to work with.

After they cook, Jinwoo lies the dishes in the sink and says he’ll do them later, even though Minhyuk offered to help.

The two then go to sit on the couch in order to study, which Minhyuk somehow forgot about. Like he had come over to cook instead of study.

It's not as much of a study session as it is them getting off track every time they saw a word that reminded them of something else. He learned a lot about Jinwoo in that small amount of time, but in return Jinwoo learned a lot about him.

After a few hours, Eunwoo is walking in the door and looks at Minhyuk, making eye contact for a split second before looking away again.

He doesn't say anything and just quietly walks to his room, Jinwoo does greet him, though. Which Eunwoo responds with a nod. Jinwoo doesn't seem affected by it, and Minhyuk guesses this is their regular interaction.

“Have I really been here that long?” Minhyuk asks, checking his phone and seeing that, yes, he had spent like six hours here.

“I guess so. It was fun.” Jinwoo says with that smile. Minhyuk finds himself not wanting to leave, but he also knows that he probably should.

“I should probably get going…” Minhyuk says, slowly going to pack up his bag, secretly wishing for Jinwoo to ask him to stay longer.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Jinwoo stands up and rubs his hands together. “Thanks for coming over.”

They walk to the door in silence and when they're there, Minhyuk just stands, it's awkward, Minhyuk feels like there's something he needs to say. “Um,” He finally says. “Most of my friends call me Rocky, so.. if you wanted to, then you can.”

Jinwoo’s bright smile is back. “Rocky, okay, I’ll do that!”

They wave goodbye and Minhyuk exists the door which isn't closed again until he's inside the elevator.

A few minutes later, he receives a text.

 **From: Park Jinwoo**  
You can call me Jinjin :)

He doesn't know why this makes his heart feel so warm but it does and Minhyuk is grinning all the way home.

-

-

A month has passed, they both did well on the sociology test they studied together for, and they have hung out frequently. And Minhyuk thinks it's about time they take the next step in their relationship.

“Hey, do you want to come over to my place?” Minhyuk asks as they're in the studio.

“Yeah, sure, Bin gonna be there?” Hoseok answers.

“Wasn't talking to you.” Minhyuk shoots back. Hoseok holds up his hands in surrender as he turns to look at Jinwoo. “I was talking to Jinjin.”

Jinwoo is sitting on the ground, legs crossed, humming to himself. He looks up when he hears his name. “What?”

“My place,” Minhyuk feels his face heating up. “Do you want to come over?”

“Oh, yeah sure, I’d love to!” He grins and Minhyuk returns it, tapping his fingers against his thighs as they stand there in silence for a bit just staring at each other.

“ANYWAYS,” Hoseok rudely interrupts. “We should dance.”

The other two agree and Minhyuk reaches out to help Jinwoo stand, who takes his hand without a second thought and then they're moving into the center of the room to practice a routine they had been working on.

After a few more run throughs, they finally decide to wrap it up and the three gather their bags. Minhyuk and Jinwoo say goodbye to Hoseok, who gives Minhyuk a Look before walking away.

“I don't live that far from the dance studio and since we practiced kind of hard I thought it would be a good idea to just rest, I guess.” Minhyuk explains.

“Oh, does Hoseok not live far either, then?”

“Right.”

Jinwoo laughs and playfully shoves Minhyuk. “I know that's not the reason. You don't need a reason to want to hang out with me.”

“Right…”

They walk together, chatting just a bit about nothing in particular. It’s nice. A nice conversation that they could both contribute to and both have fun with.

“Oh yeah,” Minhyuk interrupts the current conversation. “My roommate’s gonna be there, so you’ll get to meet him.”

“Ew, no, I hate people.”

Minhyuk stops walking and begins stuttering. “Sorry— um, we don't— we don't have to um— I mean I could tell him to be quiet even though he never is—”

He’s stopped by Jinwoo bursting out in laughter. “I’m joking!” He grasps Minhyuk’s shoulder. “I’m looking forward to meeting him, stop panicking!”

Weight drops off Minhyuk’s shoulders, and he begins laughing too, albeit a bit uncomfortably because he really was panicked for a second. He’s still trying to catch his breath that was knocked out of him thanks to Jinwoo’s little stunt.

Of course, he'd never admit to that.

They walk in silence after that, or more, Minhyuk walks in silence while Jinwoo continues talking like nothing had even happened. Frankly, Minhyuk kind of stopped paying attention but luckily they neared his building soon after and Minhyuk could point it out and interrupt Jinwoo’s rambling.

“Wow, you really do live close.” Jinwoo interrupts himself and Minhyuk just stares at him for a second before moving to walk on the pathway leading to the entrance.

Minhyuk can't tell if Jinwoo is just really un-self-aware or if he doesn't care or if he's trying to do this on purpose. Either way, it's working and it's annoying. Minhyuk is used to being the person to confuse others and be in charge of the mood and able to mess with people’s heads. Why have the tables turned? What has he done wrong in life to deserve this?

He opens the door for Jinwoo to enter first.

“You’re a real gentleman.” Jinwoo says over dramatically, placing his hand over his heart and pretending to wipe a tear away before entering through the door.

Minhyuk has never wanted to sigh so bad. He’s being tortured. Maybe Jinwoo really is out to get him.

They get in the elevator and go up in silence, Minhyuk fidgeting and not able to keep his focus on one thing. Maybe he's just tired, it was kind of a rough practice, anyways.

When they finally get to his floor, Minhyuk can't get out of the elevator fast enough and almost runs into a wall.

“Are you really this excited to show me where you live?” Jinwoo laughs and covers his mouth.

Minhyuk half wishes he wouldn't do that because his smile is so pretty but also half grateful because he doesn't need any of this in his life. He doesn't need to be tortured. He doesn't deserve this.

Luckily, his apartment is only a few doors away from the elevator so they're there soon enough and Minhyuk is pulling out his keys and—

“I can't find my keys.” He states bluntly, feeling all over his pants, placing his bag on the ground and rummaging through it. Overall, very panicked because what is he going to do now?

While that goes on for a few chaotic seconds, Jinwoo simply and calmly knocks on the door and waits. Minhyuk looks up at him in awe like Jinwoo was the one to invent knocking on a door. After a bit, the door opens and there stands Bin who looks at Jinwoo before looking at Minhyuk who has stuff all over the hallway’s floor.

He raises an eyebrow. “You forgot your keys here when you left.” Bin states bluntly before looking at Jinwoo again and stepping back to open the door wider. Jinwoo nods at him in thanks and enters, leaving Minhyuk there.

Bin throws his keys at him and then closes the door right in his face. Minhyuk hears the click and then the muffled voices behind the door. He hears them both laughing and Minhyuk glares at his bag for a second before quickly gathering everything up and going to finally unlock the door with his newly “found” keys.

When he shoves through, Bin and Jinwoo are already on the couch, sitting comfortably like they'd been there for hours.

“Wow, Rocky. Took you long enough,” Bin says and tsks, shaking his head. “Can't believe you left your poor friend here alone.”

Minhyuk groans as he sees Jinwoo nod in agreement, disapproving look on his face that Minhyuk can only hope is sarcasm. “Why do you guys hate me?”

After saying that, both Bin and Jinwoo start laughing, Bin so hard that he grabs his stomach and Minhyuk just stands there debating whether he should slap them or laugh along with because frankly it is kind of funny.

Patiently, Minhyuk waits for the others to stop before he speaks again. “ANYWAYS,” He clears his throat. “So, Jinjin, that is Moon Bin, I can him Binnie, you can call him anything you want—”

“Don't I get a say in what he calls me?”

“— Binnie, that's Park Jinwoo, I can him Jinjin, call him whatever he wants you to.”

“Jinjin is fine.”

Bin raises an eyebrow at Minhyuk before turning to Jinwoo and properly introduce himself and shake hands on greeting.

“Rocky talks about you a lot.” Jinwoo grins sheepishly.

“Huh,” Bin smirks. “He talks about you a lot, too.” And right after he says this he shifts his gaze to Minhyuk with such a devious smile that Minhyuk frankly has no idea what it means. However, with Bin being Bin, it could mean just about anything.

“I just wanted to introduce you guys because I thought you would make good friends okay—”

“You’re getting pretty defensive for something I didn't say.” Bin stands and shuffles over to Minhyuk. “Sounds suspicious.”

Minhyuk harshly pushes Bin away and moves to the couch to grab Jinwoo’s arm, hauling him up and starting to drag him to his room. “This was a mistake.” He mutters, not letting go of Jinwoo until they're in his room and the door is closed.

“Why do I feel like I just met your mom or something.” Jinwoo laughs. “I like him, though, I don't see why you're so worked up.”

Minhyuk throws himself on his bed. “I don't know, I panicked I guess.”

“What is there to panic about?”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Minhyuk looks at Jinwoo and frowns. “I don't know, honestly… I usually don't. I don't know, I’m really tired so I guess it's just exhaustion or something.”

Jinwoo takes a seat next to him. “If you're this tired then you probably shouldn't have invited me over, like we don't have anything to do so—”

“We could just nap together.” Minhyuk says without letting the thought filter through his mind.

Jinwoo smiles inhumanly big and lays back, rolling onto his side and looking at Minhyuk. “I think that's the best idea I’ve heard all day.” He whispers.

So, there they are, napping together. Actually, Jinwoo is napping. He fell asleep almost instantly as soon as he closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Minhyuk is now wide awake because _holy shit I didn't mean to do this what do I do now there's a boy in my bed and he’s super pretty and this is probably weird, right? So I should wake him up, but Jinjin looks so peaceful so that would just be rude and Minhyuk doesn't want to be rude because that would just be rude and he should really just let Jinjin sleep. In fact, he should just give Jinjin his whole room and he should leave and sign over the lease to him and—_

“I can hear your thoughts from all the way over here.” Jinwoo mutters, eyes still closed. His brows are furrowed he looks a little distressed.

“How—”

“I live with and am best friends with a fellow named Cha Eunwoo, who radiates worry and overthinks everything, I can tell when people are doing it.” He says so easily, after saying it he opens his eyes and stares right into Minhyuk's. “We’re just napping.”

“I know, but—”

Jinwoo cuts him off with a sigh and props himself up on his elbow and scoots closer to Minhyuk, throwing an arm over him and laying his head on his chest. “Cuddling always helps worry, so go to sleep now.”

Minhyuk stiffens, which Jinwoo apparently notices at well because he lightly hits him on the chest and just snuggles further in.

-

-

“Oh wow, you guys are so cute.”

Minhyuk wakes up to the sound of Bin’s voice along with the sound of a camera taking a picture.

And when he opens his eyes, Jinwoo is just posing with a peace sign.

Quickly, Minhyuk tears himself away from Jinwoo, rolling to the other side of the bed and watching Jinwoo sit up and stretch before rubbing at his eyes. “I really am cute, aren't I.” Jinwoo says through a yawn.

“Oh my god.” Minhyuk groans, gripping his head in his hands.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing just…” Minhyuk looks up, seeing the door and seeing Bin still standing there, smiling at his phone and doing… something. Minhyuk gets up from best faster than he ever has and sprints to Bin, grabbing the phone from his hands before he can even react. “What’re you doing?!”

Bin frowns at him. “I was texting MJ, but okay, if you wanted to talk to him you have his number so—”

“I mean,” He huffs. “What are you going to do with the photo?”

Bin shrugs. “Keep it, I’m not that mean as to spread it without your or Jinjin’s consent, so I could if you really want me to but—”

“NO. Just keep it to yourself, please.”

After grinning again, Minhyuk forces his friend out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He leans up against the now closed door and tilts his head back. He doesn't know why that made his breath so heavy, but it did and he briefly forgets that Jinwoo is still here.

“So, you that embarrassed of me?” Minhyuk can't tell if there's hurt in Jinwoo’s voice.

“What? No, no, I was just… okay, look, Bin is like… Drama Queen galore and likes to start stuff and I didn't want him to start spreading false information around.”

Jinwoo raises an eyebrow. “Huh.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jinwoo’s smile is back and he looks directly at Minhyuk. “Nothing, just making a noise. Anyways, what do you want to do now?”

Before he responds, Minhyuk hesitatingly makes his way back to Jinwoo and sits beside him. “I really like being your friend, okay?”

Jinwoo grins wider and it feels more genuine now. “I really like being your friend, too.”

Jinwoo leaves about two hours after. Minhyuk, being the good friend he is, walks him to the door.

After a few seconds, he makes his way to where Bin is sitting and lets himself fall next to him.

“What the hell was that?” Minhyuk asks, turning his head to look at his friend.

Bin shrugs. “You guys looked cute, I couldn't help myself.”

Minhyuk incoherently grumbles and crossing his arms, glaring at the floor in front of him.

“I don't know what you're thinking, but you're overthinking it.” Bin sighs and places a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Just be your normal, strange self.”

“What kind of advice is that? What are you even giving me advice for?”

Bin stifles a laugh. “I'm embarrassed for you.”

Before Minhyuk can question anymore, Bin shoots up and hops in place.

“I’m gonna go visit MJ, wanna come?”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and thinks for a second. “Sure, why not.” He sighs, rising from his slumped over position and waiting for Bin to move towards the door.

Kim Myungjun, local shortie (except Jinwoo may be shorter, Minhyuk hasn't seen them next to each other yet), awesome barista, not to be messed with or he will put a literal whole cup of cinnamon in your drink, is a friend that Bin made upon mistake. It’s a long story (or at least that's what they've always told Minhyuk, he didn't ask questions) that Minhyuk doesn't know the full extent of, but Myungjun is cool so he doesn't really care. It happened while they were still in high school, Myungjun a senior, Bin and Minhyuk a sophomore, and one day Bin just brings Myungjun up to him, introducing them and saying he's his new friend. Minhyuk didn't find it weird since Bin is so good at talking to people, and it didn't take long for him to find out that Myungjun is the same way, he just accepted it. Frankly, he's happy he didn't question it because Myungjun is one of his favorite people in the world.

The only bad part about him is that his family is fairly poor, single mother who’s out of a job, so he has to work all the time to supply for both himself and his mother back home.

It’s alright though, according to Myungjun he really enjoys his job and his job is very relaxed so he has time to talk to friends if they walk in. Which, is what they're going to do now since the place is conveniently close.

“I like Jinjin.” Bin states as they walk next to each other.

“I wasn't asking for your permission to be friends with him?”

Bin licks his lips. “Still like him. And you,” He shoves Minhyuk softly. “Mister _‘I Hate Park Jinwoo With A Passion’_ , like him too.”

“Okay, shut up.” Minhyuk sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Binnie, Rocky!” Myungjun yells as they walk in, this is nothing new yet he still manages to earn some glares from customers. 

They order drinks and stand by as Myungjun takes his time to make them, talking as he goes. Myungjun never stops talking, even if it's not to a person. After they get their drinks, Bin and Minhyuk stay standing by the counter, Bin updating on life and Minhyuk joining in every so often.

“Also,” Bin eventually says. “Rocky made a new friend.”

Myungjun looks up from the container he's washing. “Really?” He grins. “Who are they?”

“ParkJinwoo…” He mutters under his breath.

“What? Didn't hear that.”

“Park Jinwoo.” He says more audibly this time, rolling his eyes.

Myungjun stares at him. “The guy you basically declared war against?”

Minhyuk groans. He knew this was coming. Everything he's said up to before he and Jinwoo became friends, he regrets. He spent so much time dissing him and complaining about how awful he is without even getting to know the guy. Now that he's actually gotten to know Park Jinwoo, he's realized just how wrong he was. Frankly, he feels a bit bad about it, too.

“Well, not anymore,” Bin speaks for him. “No war to be had for the place of Dancing King because they will rule together as one and I will officiate the wedding—”

Minhyuk shoves Bin as hard as he can before he can finish his sentence. “Shut up!” Minhyuk yells. He can feel his cheeks becoming warm and decides to hold his face in his hands to try and hide it. Which, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Bin or Myungjun.

“Interesting.” Myungjun snorts.

“Okay, look—”

“Oh, is that another customer? I better go help them.” Myungjun says, cutting him off and quickly walking to the register to take the order from his invisible customer.

Bin is laughing off to the side, Minhyuk almost punches him.

“Don't you dare punch me, I still have bruises from last time.” Bin says seriously.

Minhyuk glares at Bin, cursing how well his friend knows how to read him. “Why are you like this?” He says under his breath instead, turning to leave the coffee shop.

Bin laughs from behind him as he follows, saying a quick goodbye to Myungjun before exiting through the door.

“Why are you like this?” Minhyuk mutters, crossing his arms.

Bin slaps him on the back. “You chose to be friends with me, dude.”

“And I regret that choice every day.”

“No you don't.”

“Okay, true, but not the point right now.”

Bin hums and walks ahead of Minhyuk.

When they get back to their apartment, they both go to their separate rooms. Minhyuk lies on the bed that he and Jinwoo had laid on together no more than five hours ago and stares at the ceiling. It gives him time to think about the words Bin and Myungjun said to him. What was there to think about, though? Nothing. Except maybe reflect on how good of a friend Jinwoo is and how awful of friends Bin and Myungjun are.

However, he also has a bunch of assignments he's been procrastinating on so maybe he should just do that instead.

-

-

Minhyuk has just gotten back from his last class. He’s tired, it’s been a long day.

He just wants to lay on his bed and talk to Jinwoo.

As soon as he lies down, he realizes that texting will be too much work. He's so tired that his hands barely move anymore so… he's stuck…

Minhyuk groans and turns his head to look at the phone sitting next to his face on the bed.

That’s how he ended up on his first phone call with Park Jinwoo.

“Hello?” He picks up after the third ring.

“Hey.” Minhyuk muffles his voice.

“Rocky?”

“Hhmm.”

“What’s up?”

“Dying.”

“What?”

“Death is coming for me.”

“Rocky, I’m confused.” Jinwoo sighs and he hears shuffling.

“I’m so tired I feel like death.” He finally explains.

“Then go to sleep.” Now there's amusement in Jinwoo’s voice. It makes Minhyuk smile.

“I wanted to talk to you, though.”

“Oh? And why’s that? You couldn't have texted?”

Minhyuk runs his hand through his hair. “It would have been too much work to text.”

Jinwoo laughs and it sounds so nice over the phone. Of course, it sounds better in person, but this’ll do for now. “Did you have something specific you wanted to say to me?”

Minhyuk hums for a moment. “Nah, just wanted to talk, I guess.”

“That’s acceptable, I suppose.”

“How was your day?”

“Oh, you know. Same old, same old. But now it's even better that you're in it.”

“Oh my god.” Minhyuk can't tell if he just imagined Jinwoo saying that or if it actually happened but… judging by Jinwoo’s laughter, it was real… His face gets weirdly hot and he has to take deep breaths for a minute.

“How was your day?” Jinwoo's voice is so smug, like he knows what he's done. Minhyuk wouldn't be surprised if he did it on purpose.

“Pretty good, thanks for asking.” Minhyuk's voice cracks and he wants to die again.

Jinwoo hums. “Want me to come over? I can tuck you in since you'll die if you move.”

He’s tempted but… instead he scoffs. “I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.”

“I’m also your hyung,” Jinwoo laughs. “I’m capable of taking care of you if you want me to. Plus, I kind of want to. I bet you look cute when you're sleepy.”

“I am not—” At that moment, there’s a knock on his door. “Hold on,” He mutters. “Come in.”

Bin appears from behind the door, eyebrow raised as he looks at Minhyuk. “Okay, good.” He says before fully stepping in the room.

Minhyuk gives him a questionable look.

“Don't even worry about it,” Bin waves off. “Anyways, can I talk to you?”

“You already are.”

“ANYWAYS,” He repeats. “Remember how you wanted me to go with you to chaperone your little brother’s school dance?”

“Bin,” Minhyuk feels the color drain out of his face. “Don’t tell me you're bailing on me.”

Bin rubs the back of his neck and tries to grin but it kind of just makes him look like he’s wincing. “Look—”

“Bin, I can't go alone, he wants me to chaperone but god knows he won't be in sight of me there. I already committed, I said I’m bringing someone, they're understaffed for chaperones that's why I agreed—”

“Dude, something came up, I need to help MJ with something. Can’t you find someone else to go with you? Like, Hoseok, or Jinjin, or?”

“What’s happening, I heard my name.” Minhyuk heard Jinwoo say from a distance.

“Are you on the phone with Jinjin?” Bin grins, this time an actual grin.

“No, of course not—” But before he can finish, Bin is already lunging at him and stealing away the phone because Minhyuk’s cursed, tired body was too slow.

“Jinjin?” Bin puts the phone to his ear and places his hand out to keep distance between him and Minhyuk. “Yup, it’s Bin, I have a favor to ask—”

“Give it back!”

“Yeah, thanks, okay. So, I was supposed to,” Bin is so effortlessly keeping Minhyuk away. “Chaperone Rocky’s little brother’s school dance with him next week but,” He walks to the other side of the room, letting Minhyuk basically crawl behind. Not being able to hear what Jinwoo is saying back is driving him insane. “But something came up, so now he has an open invitation and doesn't want to go alone so— yes, exactly!”

“WHAT IS HE SAYING?!” Minhyuk yells, grabbing the arm keeping him away and twisting.

“OW! ROCKY STOP!” Bin works hard to tear his arm away. “Okay, thanks, Jinjin, you’re the best.” And after that, he simply takes the phone away from his ear and hangs up, handing it back to Minhyuk with a raised eyebrow and smirk. “You’re welcome.” He sighs and then goes to massage his wrist. “But that freaking hurt, Jesus Christ, what was that for?!”

“Why’d you ask Jinjin?!”

“Would you rather have asked Hoseok? You can just tell Jinjin that you changed your mind, I’m sure he'd understand.”

“Of course I’d want Jinjin to go, but why are you cancelling on me?”

“MJ finally has some time off and he asked me to help him finally unpack his apartment that he hasn't had time to do because of work. I wasn't going to turn him down! Bros before… other bro’s brother.” He stares ahead, squinting as if trying to make sense of his own words. “Anyways, don't you want to dance with Jinjin?”

“Why would I want to dance with him? I already do that here.”

Bin rolls his eyes and starts to make his way to the door. “I’m gonna go work on music,” He claps his hands. “You have fun rethinking everything that's happening within the past five minutes.”

And before Minhyuk can respond, the door is being shut and he is left alone, confused and a little curious. He looks at his phone right as it vibrates.

 **From:** **Jinjin**  
i’m really excited!! tell me when you have more info :)

Maybe Park Jinwoo is out to get him after all.

-

-

Out of everything in the world, Minhyuk never thought he'd be planning a road trip with Park Jinwoo.

Sure, it's not that long of a road trip, but it's a road trip, and Minhyuk’s driving.

“I know you don't drive often so I could if you wanted me to.” Jinwoo says as he comes back from his kitchen carrying two drinks. They’re sitting in Jinwoo’s apartment because he wanted to ‘plan this out more in depth’, and who was Minhyuk to deny going over to Jinwoo’s home.

“I didn't know that you have your license.” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow as he takes a sip of the coffee, wincing at the heat of it.

Jinwoo laughs. “I don't. Doesn’t mean I can't drive.”

“It kind of does, Jinjin!”

Jinwoo starts laughing harder and that's when the front door opens and in comes Eunwoo.

He stiffens up a bit upon seeing Minhyuk and slowly slips his bag off his shoulders.

“Eunwoo!” Jinwoo quickly settles from his laughter and sits up straight. “Good, you're home. I wanted to talk to you about something.” He scoots closer to Minhyuk to make room for Eunwoo, patting the now open space next to him.

“Oh, okay…” A flash of worry crosses Eunwoo’s face as he goes to sit where Jinwoo told him.

Jinwoo places his hand on Eunwoo’s knee and Minhyuk feels a pang of… something that he doesn't know exactly what it is. It’s not a nice feeling, though. He doesn't like it.

“I’m gonna be going away with Rocky for a couple of days this weekend,” He starts off slowly, making sure that Eunwoo is looking him in the eyes. “Will you be okay on your own?”

Eunwoo stares for a moment before responding. “I’ll be fine, you don't have to worry about me…”

They're talking like they're never going to see each other again. Minhyuk would comment, but something about it seems weirdly real. Maybe that's not the right word, he doesn't know how to explain it. It just doesn't seem like one of those things where people are just so connected that they can't go a day without each other. It seems like much more than that.

Jinwoo sighs and tightens his grip on Eunwoo’s knee. “I’m gonna text you, like, every hour and if you don't respond, I’m gonna assume you're dead, which is a big problem.”

Eunwoo’s face pales. “I— yeah, alright. I’ll respond.”

After that, Jinwoo nods at him and Eunwoo gets up and walks to his room.

Minhyuk isn't quite sure what he just witnessed.

“Are you and Eunwoo..?”

“Oh, God no!” Jinwoo almost yells. “No it’s just…” That look he had gotten before comes back. The one he hates. “I’ll talk about it some other time,” He lowers his voice, peering at Eunwoo’s shut door. “It’s complicated.”

After hearing this, Minhyuk feels a bit… relieved? It just feels like the weight on his chest has disappeared even though he didn't know it was there prior to this moment.

“So anyways,” Jinwoo begins talking again. “About the trip, I don't travel a lot.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine. If I can make the same trip with Bin, then I'm 99.999% sure that I can do the same.”

Jinwoo laughs a bit and then moves to Minhyuk, closer and closer, so much closer than he needs to be. Before he can even react, Jinwoo is wrapping his arms around him and letting out a deep breath. It takes a second, but Minhyuk hesitantly hugs bag, slowly and lightly tapping Jinwoo’s back.

He makes some kind of noise, a noise that makes Minhyuk stiffen a bit but all Jinwoo does is tighten the hug, making them even closer. Minhyuk can't tell if he's uncomfortable by the whole situation or if he's completely grateful for it. He loves stuff like this, but a lot of times he feels like he can't be the one to initiate it.

Jinwoo lets out a shuttering breath. “Sorry,” He tears away, placing his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders and grasping tight. “Sorry, I've just been under a lot of stress lately and I just think being able to get away from it for a few days will really do me good.”

Minhyuk frowns and furrows his brows. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The atmosphere in the room changes more than it already had. “Maybe some other time…”

Minhyuk decides to not try and question any further. Not that he doesn’t want to, he truly does want to know what’s going on to make Jinwoo feel this way, but he also knows that Jinwoo looks like he’s about to break down even further if he were to even open his mouth. So, he decides to just stay quiet, and Minhyuk decides to let Jinwoo be the first one to make the move to speak. He’s not about to try and press Jinwoo to make the first move for the same reasons.

Instead, Minhyuk decides to believe that Jinwoo really meant it when he said ‘maybe some other time,’ and that it isn’t just an excuse to get away from the topic for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanha will come in later, KNK probably will too. I also want to make Namjoon come in at one point for something that you'll just have to wait for I guess.
> 
> I don't know exactly how long this is going to be yet, but I do know where I want it to get to, so two chapters at least, maybe four or five at most.
> 
> I'm sorry if any of this story is repetitive tbh I tend to think repeat myself dialogue wise in everything I write so if you see similarities to IBTVIYH (I'm shortening this, it's way too long to type out every time orz) then that's why, lemme know if it gets too much.
> 
> Please be patient with updates because like I said before: I write this in my study halls  
> Plus I'm also working on other side stories but that's a topic for another day '>.>
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated :')
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonsanhe) and/or [tumblr](http://yoonsanhe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
